Some packet switches have a chassis and multiple blades removably connected to the chassis. Some of these blades may be input/output blades that may send packets to other devices connected to the packet switch and may receive packets from the other devices. Other blades, referred to as control blades, may configure the input/output blades and may interact with a user and/or a network management system. In some configurations, each input/output blade of a packet switch may include a storage device configured to store information. In some configurations, the input/output blades may derive the information from packets received by the input/output blades.
At times, the packet switch may need to provide the information stored in each of the storage devices to a user or management system. Furthermore, the packet switch may need to provide the information in a particular order. According to one approach, a control blade may duplicate the information stored in the storage devices of the input/output modules, store the duplicate information in the control blade, and then sort the duplicate information according to the particular order. However, duplicating the information and storing the duplicate information in the control blade may be slow and may require a large amount of memory, thereby increasing the cost of the control blade.